


Into The Badlands

by Paraswrittenworks



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, I will not be using real names, Implied Relationships, LMAO, M/M, Not Beta'd, Rat doesn't exist in this au, Will add additional tags later cause idk what to put, lol, sorry - Freeform, sorry :(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paraswrittenworks/pseuds/Paraswrittenworks
Summary: Bad awakes in one of his favorite MMO RPG games called "The Badlands." At first, it seems like a dream come true, until he realizes that in order to escape the game he must complete the levels successfully. To add even more pressure, he's only got one chance or his beloved game will be deleted forever.Along the way he meets npcs; Dream, George, Sapnap, and Skeppy. Will he be able to save his game in one go?Hmm, who knows. (This is probably going to be some crusty ass writing because I haven't written fanfiction for 2 or so years.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Kudos: 10





	1. Into the Badlands

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on updating daily cause this fanfiction will serve as my writing warm ups which means that depending on how much free time I have and motivation, chapter lengths will vary.  
> Hmmm, daily uploads might not always be consistent because again, it depends on how motivated I feel.

My eyes burned with every tear that rolled down my cheek. I felt hands gently cup my face as I peered into warm brown eyes. My throat felt raw as if I’d been crying for hours and yet, sobs still threatened to spill out. 

“It’s time to go,” a voice rang out.

I knew for a fact that this is where I belonged. My place in the world was standing beside the person before me.

“Please don’t make me go,” I cried.

“I’m sorry.”

_______________________________________________________________________

Bad awoke with a start, tossing his fuzzy blankets off of him. He ran to the bathroom and peered into the mirror. He had in fact been crying. His heart ached as he felt an empty space left by someone he didn’t even know. 

He splashed his face with lukewarm water, washing away his tears from the night. He walked back to his room and decided to get his day started. 

As he tended his bed, he began to feel cold. ‘Of course it’s cold,’ he thought.

It was January and while it never snowed where he lived, it got chilly, especially at night. He then proceeded to walk towards his curtains and opened them wide. The sunlight streamed in and Bad had never seen such a more beautiful sky. 

Clouds riddled the atmosphere in miscellaneous shapes that resembled animals and the sun seemed to reach the Heavens. His anguish from the night already forgotten.

As he sat to eat breakfast the walls of his apartment seemed to lengthen. Even with the sun’s light, his living space never felt more dark and dreary. How many years had it been since he met up with friends? How long ago did he go out for fun? 

He waved away any negative thoughts surfacing and ate his breakfast in silence. After putting his dishes in his sink he headed towards the only thing that gave him an escape from his lonely reality.

The pc hummed to life as he slipped his headphones on. His fingers at the ready to sign in and load his favorite game, "The Badlands.”  
Even if he was a solo player, he still held up pretty well on his own. In fact, because he played the game so much, he became one of the top players. As the load screen popped up, he noticed a graphics glitch but wrote it off. Waiting for the load bar to fill felt like an eternity but as soon as it reached the end, Bad felt an electric shock run through his body before blacking out.


	2. Close Encounters

His head buzzed as his vision came into focus. The sky was as blue as he’d seen it that morning except, as he pushed himself into a sitting position, he felt grass beneath his palms. He looked down to then realize his hands were no longer the pale clammy hands he had used to wash his face. 

He stood up in a flash, ‘What happened to my hands?’ 

He saw a river ahead and ran to it. Almost tripping on a rock, he managed to right himself and peered curiously into the clear water below. As he gazed at his reflection, he saw his eyes were plain white and just like his hands, his face too was an ashen grey. He wore a black cloak lined with red at the cuffs and shoulders. As he reached up to pull his hoodie down, he felt sharp tips poke him. 

His fingers slid across what seemed to be small horns covered by his now black hair. He even had a tail! 

‘No way, this can’t be real. I’m still dreaming aren’t I? Yes,’ he thought, ‘This must be a dream.’

He pinched himself and felt pain shoot up his arm, ouch!

As he gazed at himself once more in the river he heard shouting,

“Watch out! Get out of the way!”

He looked towards the direction the yelling was coming from and his eyes widened as a large figure headed his way. With a shout, he was tackled to the floor and felt a wet tongue drag itself across his face. 

“Stop it Rocco, get off of him.”

Bad felt the large weight get pulled off of him. His eyes met with his savior’s and felt a wave of nostalgia, ‘Where have I seen those eyes?’ 

Before he could connect the dots, he was pulled up by the hand. He grunted and realized he was soaking wet. 

“Aw shit, I’m so sorry. I can dry your clothes for you if you need me to.”

Bad replied with, “Language,” and “How?”

“Like this,” the stranger said and magic circle appeared in the palm of his hand before facing it towards Bad’s soaking figure. His eyes widened when flames shot out and became frightened. Was he about to be burnt to a crisp? He shut his eyes in anticipation but only felt warmth surround his body. 

He opened his eyes slowly and saw the blue flames were indeed drying his clothes. Not long after, the stranger stopped his flames and said, 

“All done,” with a smile on his face. 

Bad stood there in shock, “What the muffin, did you just use magic? That was so cool! I really thought I was going to get roasty toastied but I didn’t. Thank you, um...”

The stranger took that as his cue to introduce himself, “Skeppy, my name is Skeppy and this dog of mine is named Rocco.”

“Thank you Skeppy, and my name is BadBoyHalo, but you can call me Bad.”

“You don’t look like a bad boy,” Skeppy said with a smirk.

Bad responded with an exaggerated gasp, “How would you know? We just met.”

“True...anyways, what are you doing out here?”

Bad sighed, “To be honest I just woke up here, I have no idea how I ended 

up in this g̸̡͖̝̲̮̻͌̔a̸̧̠̼̝̯͎͔͚̻̗͌͋̾̆̑̎̑̕m̷̢̨̼̹̼̠͓̼̻̗̈́̏̈̆̈̍͝ͅĕ̸̡͕͙̺̖̅̆̋̔̒̅̇͊̍̽̚̚͘͠.”

‘Weird?’ He thought. 

He attempted to say ‘game’ once more, but the same thing happened.

Skeppy looked at him as if he’d grown two heads. Bad felt anxiety well up in his stomach, why couldn’t he say ‘game?’

“T̶̛̛̛̤̾̀̽̾͐̈̎́̑̽̍h̷̝͍̭͇͈͉̘͈͎̘̩̞̠̯͓̋į̴̛͉̦̤͎̖̤̥̗̣̜̦͎͓́̆̈́͆̋̂́̈̋s̷̡̛̛͔̹͍̗̤̤̣̫̫̞̤̈́̈́̈́̿̾͗͌̂͘͝͠ ̸̢̢̗̙͉̥̓i̶̲̦̳̟͈̼̋̈̀͑̔̾̀͑̎̄̑͊̎̾̚s̶̮̤̬͋̎͋̓̓̄̽̌͝ņ̸̧̫̬͍̳̭̬̥̬̺͓̣̅̇͛͐̑͘͠’̶̥͌t̵̢̜͔̼̩̘̞̰͖̣̐̈́̔̄̄̈́̈́̐̋̾̈́͗̎̈́͐͜ ̶̟͔̙̐͒r̵͍͉̞̱͈̆̓́̓̀̆͝͝͝e̴̛̘͕̅̓̎̈́̉͐͗͋̎̍̚͝ä̷̛̛̤͉̻̯̫̰̙̥̝̝̦̥̳͚́̿̂͌l̷̰͖̗̮͇̭̮̹̺̤͇̲͚̾̎͑͛̇̏͗͒̀̋̈́͜ͅ.̵̧̻͇̦̄̀ ̸̛̺̒̆̒͋̊̂͛͆̊͝,Ť̷̡͕̭̟̣͔̻͙̬̿́̐̑̃́̍̾̕͜͝h̴̢͔̘̳̞̩͕̺̰̲̟͉͚̤̍͌̃̎̈́͘i̶̧̛̖̇͑͋͌͊̓̿̅͌̐̉̓̚̚s̶̢̢̭̗̘̫̩̲͑́̓͛͗͗͝͠ ̸̢̛͇̙̜͎̳͙̲̘̗̙̤̑̌̈́́̾̀̉̈́̋͂͋͌͠͠i̸͉̓̇̈͑͆͌͗́͛s̷̢̺̦͈̐̈́̌̂̈̏̕ ̸̹̰́̍͑̃̈́̅̾̒̓͘͝ǎ̴̢͍͍̲̣͚͖͓̪̠͉̳̒̈́͊̂l̷̨̠̟̺̰̼̭̠͓̪̝͚̠̐͊̋̂̽́̈́̀̎̋̽̕̕͝͠l̸̮͕̫͚̦͚̑̆̽͗̈́͝ ̵̛̻̗͈̜̳̃̂̿͛̀͑̅͑͗͒̅̚̚ͅj̵̢͔̦͉̈ṷ̶̺̱̖̰̦̮̯̩̘̒s̵̛̛̙͇̪͚̀̽̆͌̒̿͗͛̕t̷̝̹̖̮̮̺̫̫̮̲̬͖̦̑̄̐͒͊̂͠ ̷̙͔̫̠͎̙̱̮͇͑̉̓͌́̊̈́͋͐̎͋́͘͜͠͝a̴͉̪̻̮͇̦̘̩̬̽̽̽̾̉͋͊̊̈́͐̇͘̕͝͝ͅͅ ̷̨̪̤͙͓̜̌͆́͝g̵̩̙̞̦̣̪͖̱̜̖̖͐̀͒a̸̢̪͚̘̠̱̩͒̄͝ͅm̴̡̛̖͎̘̠̤̠͖̗͕͉̙̰̤͎̒́̃̆̅͑͒̔͐̕͘͠͝e̸̡̖̫͇̱͈̮͙̺̬͇̖̋͊̎̏̔̕͘͝͠.̷̡͈̹̰͓̭̏̄̑̈́̔͊̄́̓͐̋̽̂̂̒ ̶̢̬͎͇̝͈̱̟̘̉̓̎͊̿̆̀̋̓̂̑̑͆̈̀.” Bad felt his lungs constrict 

and he caved in on himself. He felt his breaths shorten as struggled to take in more air. He heard Skeppy talking to him but he couldn’t focus. Everything went silent.

He looked up and Skeppy wasn’t moving. He realized Rocco was the same, wagging tail stopped midair.

A deep voice then spoke, startling Bad, “I guess you’ve realized by now that this in fact is no dream BadBoyHalo.”

Bad looked around to locate where the voice was coming from.

“You’re probably wondering, why am I here? Well Bad, consider yourself lucky. You’re in your favorite game “The Badlands!” The voice said with a light sing-song tone. 

“Why?”

“Let’s just say that I was getting bored, I created this game as a way to combat that boredom but now I’ve realized that it was futile. On the other hand, many people like you adore this game. Unfortunately I am going to delete this game you love so much.”

“What? Why would you do that!” Bad responded. 

“Because there is not point in keeping this failure around. Unless...you’d like to do something about it?”

“Please, I’ll do anything to save ‘The Badlands,’ just tell me what I need to do,” Bad pleaded.

“Hmm, alright then. First off, you can not utter a single word that this world is apart of a game. If you even try to, it’ll be censored out like earlier. Secondly, you only have one life unlike how’d you regularly play with multiple. If you fail to complete all levels in the game, you will lose your precious game and you’ll have to live with the guilt of getting rid of thousands—no millions—of people’s favorite game. Lastly, whether you win or lose, you will be returned home.”

Bad felt overwhelmed but knew for a fact that he’d doing anything to save ‘The Badlands.’

“Ok, I’ll do it.”

With that, everything came out of it’s frozen state.

“Bad, are you ok?” Bad looked up to see Skeppy’s face right above his.   
His face flushed and he shook his head. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” 

Skeppy held a hand out and Bad grabbed it. 

“If you say so.”

Both stood next to each other awkwardly.

“So, where are you headed?” Bad asked.

“I was thinking of heading back to my house,” Skeppy said, scratching the back of neck.

“Oh, well then, see you.”

Bad had no idea where he was going, unlike when he played, there was no map to look at in the corner of his screen. 

‘Where’s a map when you need one?’ He thought, groaning internally.

Suddenly a map appeared in front of his eyes, ‘Oh, how convenient.’

As he took a step towards where he believed was the town he heard Skeppy say something under his breath.

He turned around and Skeppy had a hopeful look on his face.

“What did you say?” Bad asked.

Skeppy looked at the floor and shrugged, “I know we just met and all but I was just wondering if you’d like to stay with me? That is if you don’t have anywhere to stay...”

Bad smiled, “If you don’t mind, I’d love to.”

Skeppy’s face lit up, “Awesome, well my house is this way. Come on Rocco.”

The sun was beginning to set and the words of the creator rang in his head. He’d worry about that tomorrow, for now he needed sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what to name the creator...I’ll come up with something.


End file.
